Predecessors of Octagon channels
Viva TV Arabia Viva TV Asia Viva TV Australia Viva TV Awaaz Viva TV Europe Viva TV Latin America Viva TV Pakistan NBN Africa NBN Arabia NBN Asia NBN Australia NBN Awaaz NBN Europe NBN Latin America NBN Pakistan RPN Africa RPN Arabia RPN Asia RPN Australia RPN Awaaz RPN Europe RPN Latin America RPN Pakistan RPN World 2007-2018 NBN International 2007-2018 Seven Television 1959-1986 1986-1998 1998-2001 2001-2007 Viva TV Africa 2007-2018 MV One MV Too MV Smile MV Xcess MV Fest MV Indie MV Zone MLand MExtra MAxtion MStars MBlack MFeel MegaCine 1 MegaCine 2 MegaSerie ITV Big (United States) Columbia-Warner Eden (International) CW Eden Wild (International) CW Eden People (International) CW Eden Wild HD CW Eden People HD Columbia-Warner Eden HD UPN Jalsha 2002-2006 The WB Jalsha 2002-2006 The CW Jalsha 2006-2008 2008-2018 The CW Utsav The CW Utsav Movies The CW Gold HD The CW Gold Select HD The CW Gold Select UPN Weixing 2002-2006 The WB Weixing 2002-2006 The CW Weixing 2006-2008 2008-2018 CW Eden Mundo (United States) The CW Bharat The CW Bharat HD The CW World UPN Gold 2002-2006 The WB Gold 2005-2006 The CW Gold 2006-2008 2008-2018 PTEN Utsav 1993-1995 UPN Utsav 1995-1999 1999-2002 2002-1995 The WB Utsav 1995-1999 1999-2006 The CW Utsav 2006-2008 2008-2018 The CW Jalsha Movies The CW Showtime HD The CW Showtime The CW Showtime Movies The CW Showtime Movies HD The CW Showtime Gold The CW Showtime Music (Telugu) The CW Pravah The CW Pravah HD (Marathi) WGN Asia WGN Asia HD WGN Asia Plus WGN Asia Movies (Malayalam) The CW Suvarna The CW Suvarna HD The CW Suvarna Plus (Kannada) PTEN World 1993-1996 UPN World 1996-1999 1999-2002 2002-2006 The WB World 1995-1999 1999-2006 The CW World 2006-2008 2008-2013 2013-2018 Didi UKTV 1995-2008 Didi TV 2008-2010 RTV-RGN Didi 2010-2013 RTV-RGN Choice 2013-2018 PTEN English Movies 1993-1995 UPN Movies 1995-1999 1999-2002 2002-2006 The WB Movies 1995-1999 1999-2006 The CW Movies 2006-2008 2008-2013 2017-2018 CW Eden Music CW Eden Kids The CW Spacetoon/MTV ViuTV America Rede Unido Latino UBT Business UBTSN CNNSI Kids' Place Kids' Place Jr. Kool Kidz' Place TeleScreen CIC Crime CIC Retro CIC Movies CIC Movies (Asia) CIC Family Movies CIC Action Movies CIC Traveller CIC HD CIC Filipino CIC Premium Movies CIC Premium Series CIC Premium Action CIC Premium Family CIC Premium Comedy CIC Premium Cinema CIC Premium Classics CIC Premium 1 Brazil CIC Premium 2 Brazil MBC SyupeoSeuteisyeon CXM Latin America Village Chinese Channel Village InfoNews Village Movies Channel Pax Net UK 1998 (pre-launch) Pax UK 1998-2000 UK Network 2000-2003 2003-2005 2005-2016 2016-2017 Over Network 1994-2010 This logo is similar to the Cartoon Network logo 1992. 2010-2012 2012-2013 This logo is similar to the Cartoon Network logo 2004. 2013-2017 This logo is similar to the Cartoon Network logo 2010. Independent Television (UK version) 2005-2007 GoAnimate Independent 2007-2017 Outtworldz (TV Channel) 1990-1992 1992-1996 OutWorldz (TV Channel) 1996-2004 2004-2008 2008-2011 Comedy Family Over Network 2011-2017 Cable One 2017-2018 Turner Network 1990-1996 Warner Bros. Channel 2 1996-1999 1999-2004 2014-2018 The logo same like Warner Bros. Animation 2014.Example WB 2. Warner Bros. Channel 3 1999-2015 The logo was Green. Example W3B. Warner Bros. Sci-fi Channel 2015-2018 Warner Bros. Channel 3 is more Sci-fi Channel. Warner Bros. Channel 4 1999-2015 The logo was Red. Warner Horror Channel 2015-2018 Warner Bros. Channel 4 is more a Horror Channel. MGM/UA Television Service 1981-1983 1983-1990 TurnerTV 1990-1996 Warner Network 1996-2004 Cable Two 2017-2018 BBCNNNBC Asia 2003-2017 BBCNNNBC Asia was a news and business channel was launched on August 23, 2003 along with DisNick in Asian countries owned by Turner Broadcasting System (CNN), NBCUniversal (NBC), BBC, Nippon Television (NNN), Reuters and joint affliated with Digital Broadcasting Corporation of Eastwood. The two channels shared the same transponder with DisNick broadcasting during the day with BBCNNNBC taking over for the evening and overnight period. Initially BBCNNNBC was on air from 5pm until 5am, although in 2007 BBCNNNBC's start time was pushed back to 7pm to 6am. Later, in December 2007, DisNick and BBCNNNBC were split off to become 24/7 services. In November 2016, a consortium, consisting of UBM plc, Daily Mail and General Trust, European Broadcasting Union, Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Union, Caribbean Broadcasting Union, Commonwealth Broadcasting Association, Arab States Broadcasting Union, Magyar Mozgókép Közalapítvány, Organización de Telecomunicaciones de Iberoamérica, Smart Alliance, African Union of Broadcasting, Discovery Communications, Rogers Media and STV Group plc, acquired the 50% stake of the channel. The new restruction of ownership resulted in a planned company known as BN3 Media Group plc. Due to the new parent company's foundation, the channel was announced to be renamed B2 News in 2017. The name is a play on "be there or be square", implying even if the watcher is not around the location the news are reported live on, they will still observe through broadcasting from the B2 News Studios. However, in December 2016, BN3 Media Group plc's foundation was halted and the owners of the channel finally established a partnership with Nostalgic and Jetix to have B2 News as an occasional block and advance the two former channels' technologies and programming. There may be a possibility that Turner Broadcasting System will exit the consortium before January 1, 2017. Lumix News Cannon News B2 News 2017-2018 BBCNNNBC News, Cannon News and Lumix News merged to form a multinational news block. In February 2017, the broadcasting unions previously involved stopped the partnership immediately due to a lot of reasons, importantly branding issues and technical difficulties. They also exited the partnership and left their assets to the remaining Nostalgic TV Partners members. This channel was immediately afterwards given 100% to Google Pictures Entertainment. BBCNNNBC BBCNNNBC is a Joint-venture News and business network owned by BBC (20%), NBCUniversal (20%), TimeWarner (20%), Nippon Television (20%) and Reuters (20%). 1980-1988 1988-1997 1997-2018 On, March 1, 2017, WB Network, Kids' WB, UPN, BBCNNNBC and Sky Disney will be acquired by DuMontGoogle. Google Entertainment Television (UK & Ireland) 2011 - 2016 Google Channel (UK & Ireland) 2016 - 2017 2017 - 2018 Google 2 (UK & Ireland) 2019 (unused) Google Entertainment Television (Southeast Asia) 2008 - 2014 Google Channel (Southeast Asia) 2014 - 2017 Just like the same as Canal Google, Google Channel was the first to use the “wave" logo, then 1 year for the others. 2017 - 2018 Google 3 (Southeast Asia) 2019 (unused) Google Entertainment Television (South Africa) 2007 - 2014 Google Channel (South Africa) 2014 - 2017 The same as the 2 channels too. 2017 - 2018 Google 4 (South Africa) 2019 (unused) UPN Vijay 2002-2006 The WB Vijay 2002-2006 The CW Vijay 2006-2008 2008-2018 The CW Vijay Super (Tamil) Jollibee TV Jollibee HD Jollibee Spin HD Animax 2008-2010 2010-2011 Jollibee Black 2011-2016 2015-2018 (Portugal), 2016-2018 (Central & Eastern Europe), 2016-2017 (Hungary) Jollibee White 2012-2016 2015-2018 (Spain, Portugal), 2016-2018 (Central & Eastern Europe), 2016-2017 (Hungary) Jollibee White HD PTEN Chinese Movies 2 1993-1995 UPN Chinese Movies 2 1995-1999 UPN China Cinema 1999-2002 2002-2006 The WB Chinese Movies 2 1995-1999 The WB Chinese Movies Gold 1999-2006 The CW Chinese FilmClassics 2006-2008 2008-2013 The CW Chinese Movies Legend 2013-2018 PTEN Mandarin Movies 1994-1995 UPN Chinese Movies 1995-1999 1999-2002 centre|300px 2002-2006 The WB Chinese Movies 1995-1999 1999-2006 The CW Chinese Movies 2006-2008 2008-2014 2014-2018 UPN Chinese Channel 1995-1999 1999-2002 2002-2006 The WB Chinese Channel 1995-1999 1999-2006 The CW Chinese Channel 2006-2008 2008-2018 2014 (unused) Technorati TV UBTSN UBTSN World UniversiTV Dream Cable Network PTEN Plus 1993-1995 UPN Plus 1995-1999 1999-2002 2002-2006 The WB Plus 1995-1999 1999-2006 The CW Plus 2006-2008 2008-2018 Google Pix Google Entertainment Television Mix Cine Google Television Jollibee Sci-Fi 2006 - 2009 2009 - 2013 January 1 - March 29, April 5–12, 2013 Google Sci-Fi March 29 - April 5, April 29, 2013 - 2016 2016 - 2017 2017 - 2018 Google Science 2019 (unused) ECTV 1982-1988 ECTV1 1988-2002 In 1988, ECTV was renamed as ECTV1. 2002-2010 In 2002, alongside with ECTV1, ECTV2 changed font and and the blue color only remains. Galaxy Two 2010-2018 Google Channel (Hungary) 2016 - 2017 2017 - 2018 Google Magyarország 2019 (unused) Google Entertainment Television Asia 1997 - 2007 2007 - 2011 2011 - 2017 2017 - 2018 Google Movie Channel 2010 - 2012 2012 - 2016 2016 - 2017 2017 - 2018 The Movies of Google 2019 (unused) CNNSI Asia El Niño Showcase Theatre Virgin FilmClassics Virgin Box Office Virgin Hits Virgin Action Virgin Comedy Virgin Diva Virgin Retro TV Virgin Game Shows Virgin Gaming Virgin Adventure Virgin Drama Virgin Mysteries Virgin Technology Virgin Futbol Virgin Boxing MeTV Pilipino Jetix Pinas Nostalgic Pilipiana CIC Romania CIC Netherlands CIC Latin America Screen Network A digital channel owned by UBT Enterprises. Jailbreak TV A digital channel owned by UBT Enterprises. Neone Sky Network (United States) 1993-1995 After the premiere of Sky Multi-Channels in the UK, Sky Network has launched. 1995-1998 1998-2000 In 2000, RKO Holdings and BSkyB announced that this channel will be ceased operations on March 2000. 2014-2017 On July 19, 2014, Sky plc and Turner-VISA Cable Entertainment announced that they would revive Sky Network. 2017-2018 Sky Network was a joint venture between BSkyB and Turner-VISA Cable Entertainment. Jollibee Spin Jollibee Mystery Jollibee Movies CIC Life CIC Life (International) CX Latin America CX (International) The Game Channel Chase GET Max Google Aath Google Max Google Pal Google Kix 2015-2016 Google ESPN 2016-2018 Google Turbo Google Le Plex Google Max 2 GET One 2010 - 2016 2016 - 2017 2017 - 2018 Google Japan 2019 (unused) DuMont Television Network An American brodcasting network. 1966-1991 1991-2018 Rede Unido The WB (International) 1995-1999 1999-2006 In 1999, the logo was tilted at an angle; official depictions of it would render it this way for the remainder of the network's run. This logo was first seen in 1995 print advertisement for The WB and was used as a secondary logo until 1999. 2006-2008 In 2006, the 1995 logo was revived. 2008-2012 2012-2013 2013-2018 In 2013, The WB 1999 logo colored in turquoise and idents was based on BBC2 from 1991-1997. UPN (International) 1995-2002 Upn1995.svg.png|Originally, the logo was colored so that there was a yellow circle, a blue triangle, and a red square. UPNLogo1998bw.gif|In 1998, the logo went silver. 2002-2006 Starting with this logo, the Paramount connections were de-emphasized and the network was exclusively and officially referred to as "UPN". 2006-2008 In 2006, the 1995 logo was revived. 2008-2012 2012-2013 2013-2018 In 2013, UPN 2002 logo now colored in navy blue and idents was based on BBC1 from 1991-1997. ECTV2 1987-2002 2002-2010 In 2002, alongside with ECTV1, ECTV2 changed font and colored in green. Galaxy Three 2010-2018 Kids' WB! 2014-2018 In 2014, Kids' WB! was revived as a television network by the SLN! media group. On March 1, 2017, WB Network, Kids' WB, UPN, BBCNNNBC and Sky Disney will be acquired by DuMontGoogle (Now Gulf-Western). Gaming 1998-2018 UPN Philippines 1995-2002 Upn1995.svg.png UPN Print.svg.png 2002-2006 UPN logo.svg.png 2006-2008 Upn2010.png 2008-2012 New Project (5).png 2012-2013 UPN 2012 logo.png 2013-2015 UPNLogo2017.png The WB Philippines 1995-1999 The WB 1995.svg.png 1999-2006 The WB logo.svg.png 2006-2008 The WB 1995.png 2008-2012 New Project (4).png 2012-2013 The WB 2012 logo.png 2013-2015 TheWBLogo2017.png The CW Filipino 2014-2015 (test broadcast) Allied Media Corporation and The CW Asia and Europe announced on January 24, 2014, that they would respectively shut down UPN and The WB, and combine resources to form a new broadcast network, to be known as The CW Filipino, that would – at the outset – feature programming from both of its predecessors-to-be as well as new content developed specifically for the new network. The CW Philippines 2015-2017 In 2015, The WB Philippines and UPN Philippines was changed to The CW Philippines. It was started in September 18, 2015 as test broadcast and on September 20, 2015 as full broadcast. 2017-2018 In February 14, 2017, The CW Philippines got a new look. CX Movies (United States) CXM CXX (United States) Google Gaming Galaxy One